The Shield
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Ever wonder what's going through their minds? Well here's what I think is happening. It gets bettter.
1. Chapter 1

They say every man eventually has their day. Well, there is an unstoppable force going through the WWE locker room that needs to be stopped. The whole WWE Universe starts and stops on John Cena. Kids love him and the women all throw themselves at his feet. Why? Have you ever really stopped to wonder why? What is the huge attraction to John Cena? There are a million and half faces just like his out there. The same light blue eyes and short military cut hair. The same muscular build up. The same drive to be excellent. I'd even go so far as to say they even believe in the same Hustle, Loyalty and Respect he so adamantly preaches about and wears on every rainbow piece of clothing he owns.

Now, don't get me wrong. Maybe somewhere inside me I admire the guy too. It's an injustice that he is the reason why the WWE wakes up in the morning and goes to bed at night. The whole company banks on him and he delivers every single time like a good obedient little soldier. I'll give you a look inside a typical day in the life of a WWE Superstar in training.

Currently, it's about 10 AM and we are currently on the West Coast somewhere. I lost track between Tennessee and Colorado. I'm guessing from the lack of snow and increase in climate that we are somewhere in the great state of California. I'll be honest. I'm not a California native. Hell, I've only been here a handful of times and mostly for training. I got my work out gear on the usual black sweats and black T- Shirt that I always wear. There's a knock on my hotel room door. So, I get up to answer it. I'm greeted by Seth Rollins, one of my good friends. So, I let him in of course.

Seth: "'sup Roman."

Roman: "'sup."

Seth: "Are you ready to hit the gym?"

Roman: "Yeah. Let's head down. Is Dean going with us?"

Seth: "Nah. I think Dean is already down there. Did you get any sleep last night? You look rough."

Roman: "Yeah. I got a few hours in. I was just thinking about a couple of things."

I grab my gym bag and room key and we head towards the elevator. Seth is one of my best friends since my rookie days. I consider him like my older brother. He's actually the reason why I tried out for NXT. I bust his balls about leaving TNA to come to WWE. That to me seems like a down step, but he says it's an up step. So, I'll go with that.

Seth: "I'm not usually one to get in your business, but what was keeping you up last night?"

Roman: "Mostly our mission."

Seth: "Our mission? Why would that be keeping you up at night?"

Roman: "Have you ever stopped to wonder why everyone hates John Cena?"

Seth: "Easy. He's top dog and everyone wants to be the top dog. He busts his ass and works super hard and everything comes up gold every time. Everyone wants to be him. That's why he's hated. They think he gets his little Superstar life handed to him on a silver platter. He could spit and somehow it would be bottled up and sold on E Bay somewhere. He's hated because he's profitable."

Roman: "Why do we hate John Cena?"

Seth: "Easy. We don't want him on top any more. It's time for someone else to have a shot at the spot light and as long as Cena is on top and being top dog there is no room for anyone else. Look at what they do to Punk on a regular basis. He doesn't look like the WWE Champion stereotype that the WWE is used to. He's opinionated and he's got millions of tattoos all over his body. He's average looking and by some people's standards, he's a skinny little asshole."

Roman: "Wait a minute. I thought you and Punk were buddies."

Seth: "Dude, Punk and I were in Ring of Honor together. He trained me until I puked. He was a mentor to me when I was a rookie coming up. Now he's the man and I promised him an ass kicking when I got to his level. He's got skill and he's taught me some of his skill. Yeah, we're friends. I even consider him a brother."

Roman: "So, why are you talking bad about him?"

Seth: "I'm not talking bad about him its facts. Cena is the good looking strong face of the company and Punk is the fall out boy. He first came to WWE he had an opportunity at a title match and they had Randy Orton punt him in the head and took him out of the Pay Preview match. Every time he had an opportunity to come up in the world, they threw one more obstacle in his way. So, yeah there is injustice in the WWE. Why do you think I agreed to be a part of The Shield when you and Dean asked me to do this? I want to stick it to those corporate assholes by wrecking every single one of those bankable faces on their roster."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman: "You do realize that one of those "bankable faces" you want to ruin is Punk now, right?"

Seth: "I don't want to ruin Punk. If it wasn't for Punk we wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be in Chicago trying to get to Florida rather than holding records for my championship rein out there. I owe Punk my career and my life. He's my brother like I said before."

Roman: "Well, speaking as a man from a huge family sibling rivalry can be a bitch."

Seth: "Yeah. I imagine it is in your family with the Usos and The Rock floating around the gene pool."

Chapter 2 The Mission

Welcome to the Shield of Justice. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns. We want everyone to out there to know we are aware of the John Cena problem.

Seth: "It seems that there are some people out there who don't believe in the Shield. They even wonder about our relevance in the WWE. Well, after tonight you will believe in the Shield. "

Dean: "Your precious little poster boy isn't the only injustice in the WWE. The whole WWE is full of injustice. We are here to serve justice to those people. Cena will be eliminated."

Roman: "Believe in the Shield."

The camera falls to the floor and you see the boots walking away in the secret Shield hide out.

Camera guy: "And cut. That was perfect guys. You got ½ hour before match time."

We leave the film area and head into the locker room to gear up for our next serving of justice. The only guy I hate worse the John Cena and his corporate ass kicking is this fake Ken doll of a wrestler, Dolph Ziggler. Of the entire guys on the whole entire roster this is the only one I'd like to really just hurt because I personally don't like him. He comes up and is talking to Seth and Dean civil. I don't say anything because I don't want to be rude and just start saying things out of hate to him. But, he really likes to push buttons.

Dolph: "Hey Roman. Why are you so quiet? There's no camera on back here. You don't have to keep up the strong silent enforcer face."

Roman: "It's not a face. Let's get something out in the open. I don't like you. I never have liked you. I make it a habit to avoid douche bags like you."

Dolph: "Well, that's rather judgmental. You don't even know me personally outside of the ring."

Roman: "Yeah. That's on purpose. I think you're disrespectful and you treat AJ like she's some piece of arm candy with no personal feelings. I don't like the way you prance around with the Heavy Weight Championship turned backwards. I don't like the way you go out there and shake your ass like some stripper on a pole. You're a joke."

Dolph: "You can say whatever you want about me. You can insult me and hate on me all you want, but leave AJ and our personal relationship out of this. You know nothing about us."

Roman: "No disrespect. I just don't like you."

Dolph: "The Ziggler image isn't for everyone. "

Roman: "A douche is a douche no matter how you try to polish it up."

Dolph: "Man, whatever. I was just trying to be civil and human because we have to exist in the same locker room you obviously have no interest in keeping it civil."

Roman: "Yeah me too."

Dolph walks away and into the other part of the locker room to finish getting ready for his match.

Dean: "Dude, what is up with him and his "I'm better than everyone else" attitude?"

Seth: "I think we have a new injustice to serve."

Roman: "Oh it would give me great pleasure to plant him into the ring head first."

Dean: "What about Cena?"

Seth: "Fuck Cena. We need to take care of Dolph. He holds the World Heavy Weight Championship."

Dean: "Cena is the WWE Champ. That title out ranks Dolph."

Seth: "Like corporate is ever going to give The Shield and opportunity at a title match. They won't even put us in singles matches. "

Roman: "Correction. They haven't put me in a singles match. Dean had one and you had one."

Seth: "Yeah against the Big Show. That was an injustice in itself."

Dean: "How? You were doing good keeping him down. We didn't help until he was about to win."

Seth: "There's your catch. You two had to jump in. I had a chance to shine and show my talents. I hold a piece of FCW history. I had a historic title run there. I hold records at Ring of Honor for my championship reigns."

Roman: "Cry me a river, Princess. This is not Florida nor is it Ring of Honor. Nobody cares about your rookie days. Are we gonna fuck up Dolph or what?"

Seth: "Hell yeah. I'm down."

Dean: "Me too. Nobody is expecting us to jump Ziggler. That message was about Cena."

Roman: "So, now it's an example."

The Raw Supers show went off without a hitch. We waited patiently as Randy Orton took on Shamus. The crowd was looking around expecting us to come and jump the two of them. No "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta….SHIELD." and no us to be seen. Hell, even Randy and Shamus were looking around. Sorry boys not tonight. A few more matches go by and Big Show Verses Ryback comes along.

Again, all eyes to the back entrance ways where we usually enter. Big Show and Ryback looked for us too and still no sign of The Shield. Even Jerry and Cole were starting to think we weren't gonna show up and their precious show was safe from our vicious pack of dogs attacks. Finally, the one we were waiting for comes out. Ziggler verses Del Rio for the rematch. Ziggler was about to lose his title. He just didn't know it. We stood at the backstage doors Seth and Dean at one and me at the other patiently waiting. It was looking really good for Ziggler. Out of nowhere,

"Sierra…Hotel….India….Echo….Lima….Delta….SHIELD." and our music hit. All eyes were to the doors above where the audience was sitting. We make our entrance coming down the stairs towards the ring.

Jerry: "What in the world does the Shield want with Alberto Del Rio?"

Micheal: "I don't think they want Alberto Del Rio. They want that title."

We jump over the wall and Seth does his GI roll. We stood stalking the two victims inside. Ricardo Rodriguez wisely left ring side. AJ and Big E Langston stood staring at us waiting for the next move to happen. Big E made a move to stop me, but thought twice when he saw the other two willing to jump on him too. Odds were pretty evened out with us, Alberto and Big E out there. I didn't care. I wanted to take down Dolph. So, I was the first one in the ring. I ran and speared Dolph to the ground. Seth and Dean went after Big E and Alberto stepped aside after seeing we wanted nothing to do with him. Dolph and Big E got a beat down and Alberto got the title back. Justice was served.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Shaking Things Up

Dean: "Nice work boys."

He slaps victorious high fives with Seth and me before going towards the locker room to change and shower. Something grabs Seth's attention over by the Divas Locker room area. There appears to be an argument going between one of the divas and Paul Hayman. I could see the wheels turning inside Seth's head.

Roman: "What are you up to now, Rollins?"

Seth: "I'm not up to anything yet. I'm watching the situation unfold first. I've always said they needed to spice up the Diva's division around here. She's not taking any of his shit. Look at the way she's standing her ground against him."

We couldn't really hear the conversation going down between Paul and this mysterious woman, but we could see that from her body language and the way she was standing that it was an obvious disagreement and Paul was doing his best to try to pacify her. She had long raven black hair with purple streaks through it. The underside of her hair looked almost red. Kind of like Kaitlin and Seth do to their hair only red instead of blonde. She wore purple and black shorts with a purple and black halter style top with purple and black flames on it and the words "main street". Her black boots with purple flames on them also said "Main Street" on the top. She stood about 5' 7" and had an athletic build. She could probably put Hayman in the Anaconda vice Grip easy and the muscles in her legs were defined. She looked like a solid woman capable of kicking some ass if she needed to.

Over with Hayman and Madison, Paul puts a hand on Madison's elbow trying to get her to listen to some sort of reason coming from him, but she wasn't having it. He pretty much pissed her off about something. His tone of voice sounded like he was talking to a child instead of a grown woman. She wasn't taking kindly to his degrading tone of voice.

Paul: "Now, Maddie I don't want you doing anything crazy here. I was just trying to get Triple H to listen to me. You know he doesn't trust me when it comes to new talent."

Madison: "You are so full of bull shit, Paul. I don't know why I even thought for a second that you could possibly be a good manager. I was better off staying on NXT and waiting for the next break. Your ass is worthless as a manager. I don't give a fuck how good your track record looks with Brock Lesner and CM Punk. You're so far up Curtis Axel's asshole you probably know every time he farts."

Paul: "I haven't forgotten about you. I just haven't found the right moment for you to make your debut yet. There's a big pay preview coming up in a couple of weeks. If you just hang on and continue training and being super patient with me, I'll get you a spot there. I promise big things are going to happen for you sweetheart. You're gonna rock the WWE Diva's Division with your entrance. They need you and your talent. The Divas have gone so soft that they need someone to come in and rescue their dying label. You're going to change the face of the WWE just like The Shield did for the Superstars."

Madison: "Do me a favor, Hayman. Take that load of shit and try to feed it to someone else. Go kiss Curtis Axel's ass or suck up to Brock Lesner some more. They may let you talk to them any way you want, but you will address me like an adult. I am not your child and you are not scolding me. I got real big girl plans to take care of and little boys need not apply."

She shoes him like a fly and turns to walk away. He grabs her elbow again.

Paul: "Come on, honey don't walk away from me mad. I didn't mean anything by what I said to Triple H. We were just caught up in the banter."

She pulls away from him like he's on her last nerve.

Madison: "First of all, remove your grubby little money hungry paw from my arm before I show you what you're missing out there in the ring. Second, I am not your "Sweetheart" "Honey", "babe" or anything else. I'm nobody's bitch. Third, I don't give a fuck what you told Triple H. You said women like me are a dime a dozen and you can find them in any training ring from here to Tokyo. Well, do me a favor and go over to Tokyo and stay there because I sure as hell don't need you or your dramatics. Go find some other stupid bitch to follow you around and look cute. If you don't like Tokyo you can always go to hell."

You could see her getting more and more pissed off the more Hayman would speak and yet he didn't even pay attention to the warning signs that he may be on thin ice with his client. She kept trying to respectfully walk away and he kept getting in her face and trying to turn her to face him.

Paul: "You're not a stupid bitch. I never called you a stupid bitch. I never said you needed to stand there and be cute. I know you've got talent and I know you're good at what you do. I'm not discrediting your accomplishments or dismissing your talent."

Madison: "I'm going to say this once and then I'm going to punch you right, square in your fat walrus face. I deserve respect. I am a woman with talent and brains. I demand that you show me the same respect and the same courteous you show to your male clients. So far all I am seeing is disrespect and you putting me in the corner like some sort of child. I am 26 years old and I am well decorated in my wrestling achievements. I've beat every female and a couple male asses in the independent circuit. I've earned 9 FCW championships. I am just as established and just as well- known as Seth Rollins. I have the same training and the same skills as any one of those assholes in The Shield. I can wrestle circles around half the twits in that Diva locker room.

As far as I see it, the only thing that is standing in the way of my becoming the best in the world is you. You want to live vicariously through your clients because you never had the balls to get into that ring yourself. You became a talent manager or whatever your deal is because you couldn't hack it as a pro. Vince bought out ECW because you couldn't hack it and now you have to sit on the side lines and cheer lead for the young and up- coming talents. I've got your number and I know your game. It's over, Paul. Kiss your female meal ticket goodbye. I'm not going to be another one of the Walrus fish he eats up. You want an ass to kiss? Go find Curtis. We are done."

She goes to leave and he tries again to reach for her elbow. She shoves Hayman hard enough to knock him on his ass on the ground. This prompted Seth and I to both simultaneously cover our mouths and go "Damn." As she goes into the Diva's locker room I start laughing and we head into the guys locker room.

Seth: "Dude, Hayman just got shoved on his ass by a fucken diva."

CM Punk: "A diva shoved Hayman? Why?"

Seth: "Well, apparently she's his new client and he's not doing what she wants so she fired his ass. He kept grabbing her by her elbow and calling her sweetheart. She was already pissed off. So, she shoved him on his ass and went into the Diva's locker room."

CM Punk: "Holy shit. He just stood there and let this chick shove him."

Seth: "No. He was pushing her buttons and she shoved him to show she was serious. He wouldn't leave her alone."

CM Punk: "Damn, which one of the Divas put him on his ass?"

Seth: "It wasn't one of the regular divas. She looked new. She said something about coming from NXT and apparently she's as known on the independent circuit as I am. I heard my name come up."

CM Punk: "That's interesting."

Roman: "I resisted the need to go over there and say "You got schooled by a girl son" she would've heard me and came back for me."

Seth: "Now that would be impressive if she could knock you're 6'3 285 pound ass on the floor."

Roman: "I wasn't about to try to find out. I know Kaitlyn could do it in a heartbeat. She looks about Kaitlyn's build."

Seth: "I've got to know who this chick is. She obviously knows me from the circuit."

CM Punk: "Well, if she holds any titles or anything she'd be on Wikipedia. That would list her achievements and stuff."

Seth: "True, but if she's a no-name it wouldn't be out there yet. She mentioned FCW and she mentioned the independent wrestling circuit. I don't even know her name. I know her shirt said "Main Street" on it and so did her boots."

CM Punk: "So type in Main Street and see what comes up. I'm curious now."

Seth types in her tag "Main Street" into Wikipedia to see what it spits out other than literal references to streets and places. He comes across a raven-haired girl with green eyes and red and purple braids and the underside of her hair a dark blood red. She wore the same purple and black outfit with purple and black flames. She had a blonde in some form of a head lock in one of the action pictures.

Seth: "That's her right there."

He points out the girl with the braids.

Seth: "This says her name is Madison "Main Street" Gilbert and she's from New Orleans, Louisiana. Born and raised there and she gets her name from the Main Street gym where she trained growing up. She's a martial artist. She does that my-ty Jujitsu stuff that you and Eve are trained in. She works out at the Gracie Studios and she also does Cross Fit training. She holds 9 FCW Championships. She has 8 Ring of Honor Championships. She was on this last season of NXT and won. Trish Stratus trained her to become a wrestler. She survived Tough Enough. She's a Paul Hayman woman and she is currently breaking in to the WWE Divas division as a rookie."

Roman: "For someone who is breaking in as a rookie we haven't seen her. This is my first time laying eyes on the chick."

Dean: "She's not familiar to me either and I was on NXT."

Seth: "I don't remember her from there and I don't remember seeing her on the FCW circuit either. Then again I wasn't exactly out there to make friends. I was there to get the job done. You would think I would see her a couple times in action though. She was at Ring of Honor."

CM Punk: "You're not going to remember every single face that came through those doors. It's just not possible."

Seth: "There's something about her that's got my attention though."

Meanwhile, in the Diva's locker room, Madison is talking to Trish.

Madison: "You and I seriously need to talk."

Trish: "What's going on? You look pissed off at the world."

Madison: "No. I'm just pissed at Hayman."

Trish: "What did Hayman do now?"

Madison: "He's full of bull shit. He keeps telling me he's going to get me on RAW. He's going to get me my big break. I'm going to be huge. He just has to make a few phone calls and talk to Triple H. Well, I must be turning gullible in my old age or something because I fell for it. He went into Triple H's office and they started talking. I sat outside respectfully because I respect Triple H and if he wanted me in his office he'd invite me in. So, I sat in the little lobby area outside his office and waited for him and Hayman to finish their discussion. The first words out of Hayman's mouth are "I know pretty women who look like Maddie are a dime a dozen in this business and I know you can find them in any gym between here and Tokyo, but my girl is different."

Trish: "Oh nice. Way to make Triple H not even want to see you go out there."

Madison: "It gets better. Not only is that his opening line to him, but he starts firing off all these different acts that he's made big and all these successful people that are all tied to him and how he's made the WWE what it is. Not once bringing up my championship reign or my titles I have. Not once mentioning the fact that I'm skilled and won NXT and won Tough Enough and have earned my rightful spot to be on the WWE Diva roster. He brings up how his Divas division is falling apart and he needs someone who is strong and going to bring in ratings. He needs someone who is going to go out there and wrestle hard and not worry about looking beautiful. Someone who is going to get physical and not just wear skimpy ass little outfits and scamper about. These are all strong points and if I were Triple H I would've asked him to bring me in and watch me in action. Hell, I would've even interviewed me and got to know me outside of Hayman and his big over paid mouth."

Trish: "I take it Triple H never asked you into his office for an interview."

Madison: "Nope. He let Hayman give his speech and escorted him right back out of his office. He got a "Have a nice day" dismissal basically. So, I got in his face right now and told him off. I'm tired of getting fucked over by him every time I turn around. He assumes because I have boobs that I don't have any brains in my head. I am a business major. I know all about the ins and outs of the business side of wrestling. You don't lead off with "Your Company has flaws, but I have a solution". You lead off with "I have a suggestion for you" or "I have someone I would like you to meet" he needed to sell my skills not present me as some sort of savior here to pick up the Diva's division."


	4. Chapter 4

Trish: "He's probably thinking "Who does this woman think she is sending her walrus in here to sell her as some sort of savior? I'm doing my job just fine with the Divas."

Madison: "I told him it's over. I'm done dealing with him and I shoved him on his fat walrus ass. What the hell was I thinking with him? I watched the way he supposedly screwed people in ECW, but I figured he had something because Punk still trusted him."

Trish: "Well, Punk and Hayman have a different relationship then just being his lawyer or whatever he is this week."

Madison: "So I've heard. I want my shot in that ring preferably beating the shit out of Nikki Bella."

Trish: "I can make that happen. We don't need Hayman."

She takes her into Vickie Guerro's office.

Vickie: "Trish, how good to see you."

She hugs her and Trish hugs her back.

Trish: "Hey Vickie. I would like you to meet my new client, Madison Gilbert."

Vickie: "Hello Madison."

She shakes her hand.

Madison: "Hello Vickie. It's nice to finally meet you. I've been trying to get a spot on RAW for months now. I had the wrong representation."

Vickie: "You're looking for a spot on RAW and you're looking for representation. You've come to the right office for both of those things. What's your resume look like?"

Madison: "Well, I have 9 FCW championships. I've won 9 Ring of Honor Championships. I've won the first season of NXT and I won Tough Enough to get here. I'm trained in Martial Arts. I'm a class A bad ass ass kicker in the ring. I really wrestle I don't just go out there and flip my hair and make a bunch of girlie screams. If I'm screaming it's because someone is putting a hurting on me or I'm putting a hurting on someone. I really want to beat the crap out of Nikki Bella. I admired your late great husband. I'm a huge fan of WWE as well as a wrestler. I've been watching since I was a kid. I think I can bring a new change to the Divas division that will make Monday Night RAW exciting to watch again. Not the same old song and dance with the same old divas over and over again. I've even wrestled with guys."

Vickie: "You've wrestled with guys before."

Madison: "Yeah. There was this mixed tag team thing in Ring of Honor and I had to wrestle with Colt Cobana. It was actually quite funny. They didn't expect me to go after Colt and I know women aren't supposed to wrestle with the guys and vice versa, but I admired Lita and Lita went after guys and women equally so, I figured what the hell? I ended up beating him and his female partner. I earned his respect big time."

Vickie: "Wow, you sound like a talent we need to take on here at Monday Night RAW. Has Hunter talked to you?"

Madison: "No, Hunter never talked to me because I made the mistake of trusting Paul Hayman with grown-ups business. He went in there shooting off his mouth and neglected to bring me up even once to him. So, Hunter took it as Paul running his fat mouth like he loves to do and gave him the "Have a nice day" son treatment."

Vickie: "Well, we need to get you in to talk to Hunter. I want you in action tonight and I want all the legal paper work to be taken care of. Now, we can discuss your talent agent later. Right now, I want to get you prepared for action."

Madison:" Well, holy shit. I'm glad I came to talk to you myself. Dude, if it's a talent rep I need, I can take you or I can take Trish. It depends on what everyone is thinking. So far you've just gotten me more action in 5 minutes then Hayman has in 5 years of knowing me."

Vickie: "We will discuss talent rep later. I'll see you after your meeting."

Madison: "Yes you will. Thank you very much, Vickie. You're awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

She shakes her hand like a professional business woman and loops her arm around Trish's shoulders as they leave Vickie's office. Madison starts smiling like the cat that swallowed the Cannery. She squeezes Trish's shoulders grateful for the break finally.

Trish: "I told you, you don't need Hayman to get some action."

Madison: "Holy shit. I still can't believe that just happened in there. She really agreed to put me in action tonight. I'm freaking out right now. I want to run around like a crazy person and yell "Yes, yes, yes" at the top of my lungs."

As if he's on a cue somewhere, Daniel Bryan is walking down the hall towards Madison and Trish. Trish starts laughing. Daniel does a double take of the woman standing next to Trish.

Daniel: "Oh my God, Madison Gilbert."

Madison: "Daniel Bryan. Dude, I remember you from NXT. How the hell have you been?"

She hugs him and he hugs her back.

Daniel: "I've been excellent. Man, last time I saw you there was a blonde in a head lock tapping out and begging you to stop your submission hold. Hey Trish, it's good to see you again too."

He hugs Trish.

Trish: "Hello Daniel."

Madison: "Yes. I gave Heather my own version of the Anaconda vice Grip. She wasn't expecting a woman to have that much power."

Daniel: "You look good. What have you been up to?"

Madison: "Thank you. I've been trying to get my big break here on RAW. So far all I've gotten is the run around by my ex manager."

Daniel: "Who's your ex manager?"

Madison: "Paul Hayman. I kicked his ass to the curb after he decided that I wasn't good enough."

Daniel: "Wow, how can he think you're not good enough? Has he not seen you on NXT or Tough Enough? You're better than half the Diva's division here right now."

Madison: "I wouldn't say that too loud. Your girlfriend might take offense to that."

Daniel: "Nah, Brie knows I'm not talking about her when I say the Divas suck."

Madison: "No, but her bitch ass sister might take offense."

Daniel: "Bitch ass sister? What did Nikki do to you?"

Madison: "I can't stand Nikki Bella. She's a class A bitch. Brie I'm cool with. She was super sweet to me, but Nikki came off as a stuck up, conceded asshole I don't like her. Nikki and I ran into each other outside of work. I saw her coming out of the doctor's office and I asked an innocent question. I asked her if she was feeling ok. At first, she was cool and said she was medically fine. Then I started looking her over more closely and I noticed there was a slight alteration in her appearance."

Daniel: "I noticed her alteration myself. Her and her sister used to look alike physically. Nikki's always been the one with the thicker body and Brie doesn't have any tats. That's how I tell them apart. They were off the Diva scene for a long time and suddenly, they popped back up and Nikki was, as you said slightly altered in the front."

Madison: "Yeah. Well, I am an observant person and I innocently asked her if she had her boobs enhanced because they looked really good on her. She thought I was trying to insinuate that her boobs were bad before the enhancement. She took it as I was talking shit to her and basically tried to start a fight in front of the doctor's office. I called her a bitch and she walked off all pissed off. So, she's overdue for an ass kicking."

Daniel: "Wow. Well, good luck to you tonight. I'll be rooting for you from the green room."

Madison: "All right. I need to go talk to Hunter before I can start. It was good seeing you."

She hugs him again and continues on back to Triple H's office. Suddenly, there were a dozen butterflies in her stomach. This was really going to happen. She was about to step into Triple H's office and then officially step into a WWE ring. The one thing she dreamed about watching WWE and watching the GLOW wrestlers.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, the closer she got to Triple H's office the butterflies became Eagles and threatened to break her cool demeanor.

Madison: "Breath, girl. He's human just like Vickie, Daniel and Trish. He's just a larger version of Daniel with less facial hair."

She wished Trish was there with her at that moment. For some reason, Trish had left her and wandered off to find a bathroom. She didn't look too good. She hoped she was doing all right. She took a deep breath and knocked on the massive grey door that said "Paul V." on it in front of her. Triple H's voice called from inside

"Come in."

So, she let herself in. She could hear, what sounded like an older wrestling video on his computer. The crowd was cheering and some random announcer was calling the action.

Madison: "Excuse me, Mr. Hunter?"

Triple H: "Behind that door, it's Paul. What can I do for you?"

Madison: "OK Paul. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Madison Gilbert. Also known as "Main Street" Madison."

Triple H: "I was just watching you in action. You're quite the little ass kicker out there in the ring. You borrowed a little bit of just about everyone's moves and made them your own."

Madison: "Thank you. I pride myself on kicking equal ass."

Triple H: "I would love to sign you on to the RAW brand. Are you interested?"

Madison: "Hell yeah I'm interested. Vickie just asked me if I wanted to go into action tonight."

Triple H: "Well Madison, it looks like things just got official."

He draws up a contract on his computer and prints it out so she can legally sign it. Madison tries her hardest not to jump straight up out of the chair and do a Homer Simpson style "Whoo-hoo" victory dance.

Madison: "Yes they did. There's one thing you need to know though."

Triple H: "What's that?"

Madison: "I fired Hayman and he was my talent rep."

Triple H: "Good for you. That was a very wise choice on your part. That man is a slime ball and a douche bag."

Madison: "You're preaching to the choir, dude. He's been a pain in my ass for 5 years now."

Triple H: "So, why is this first I'm hearing or seeing of you around here? You have all these FCW and Ring of Honor championships and yet, I've never seen your face around here."

Madison: "That's easy. I've been around the independent circuit mostly. I got a huge screw job from Paul Hayman. You see, I won on Tough Enough and I won on NXT. My spot has been secured here at WWE for at least 2 years. I've been told I could start any time, but Hayman never gave me that information because he was too busy trying to kiss Curtis Axel's ass at the time. He just shelved me like I'm an old book he can dust off whenever he gets bored. So, I took matters into my own hands. I got tired of Hayman and his lame ass promises. He tried to save Michael Mcgilicuty by promising him a whole new career. He gave him my spot and my spot light. I can get my own spotlight without having to sell myself out by showing off my half naked body and pretending to be cute out there.

I can actually wrestle in that ring. I take down men and women equally. I don't need Hayman or anyone else to blow smoke up my ass and tell me how awesome I am."

Triple H: "Well, I certainly hope your right about that. From what I saw on those tapes, you've got some serious skills. You are just what this Diva division needs to bring back its edge. Quite frankly, I think we've gone soft."

Madison: "Let the record show I did not make that comment, but I was thinking it. I agree 100 percent with you on that."

Triple H hands her the official WWE Divas contract and she reads over the whole thing before singing and initializing where she needed to.

Triple H: "Now, we give you a physical and you are good to go out there."

Madison: "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you before we go take the physical, if that's all right with you."

Triple H: "Sure. It's your contract. You're allowed to have a say on anything."

Madison: "Good because I'm about to give you an ear full. I'm also a business major so I speak contract language and I speak profit margins and all that crap."

Triple H: "Good to know."

Madison: "Anyway, I want full creative control over everything. I own my name I own my image and I own all rights to my stuff. Its copy righted and legally mine no other diva can use it. My image and stuff can't be sold or plastered anywhere without my consent. I handle my own press. If someone needs a roll of toilet paper, I want to be the one to hand it to them. I've been screwed over too much in the past. Do you understand where I'm coming from here?"

Triple H: "I understand and it's done. You've got it."

Madison: "I also sign my own checks. Nothing gets done without me knowing about it or approving it. The only other person I trust with this stuff is Trish. If you can't get ahold of me for whatever reason, talk to her."

Triple H: "Done. You sound like you've thought this thing out to the last detail."

Madison: "I sure have. Say "hello" to your newest bad ass Monday Night Raw WWE Diva."

Triple H: "Welcome to the WWE family "Main Street" Madison."

She shakes his hand.

Madison: "Thank you very much for your time. You won't regret any of this."

Triple H: "I'd better not."

She leaves his office and runs into Trish coming out of the bathroom.

Madison: "Are you all right? You look like you're coming down with something."

Trish: "It's probably just the flu. I'll be fine. What happened with Triple H?"

Madison: "Oh not much. We had a talk about the business side of WWE and he gave me this."

She hands her the contract she signed and dated.

Trish: "Oh my God, Maddie. That is awesome news. I'm so excited for you."

She hugs her and Madison finally let goes of that excitement she was holding back.

Madison: "Dude, I walked in there and he was watching my old action tapes. He asked me why this is the first he's ever heard of me around here and I told him I had bad representation. He called me a little ass kicker and said I have full creative control of everything related to me and my image out there."

Trish: "That's awesome."

Madison: "Oh and I also told him if he couldn't get ahold of me for whatever reason to get ahold of you. Is that cool?"

Trish: "Yeah. That's cool."

Madison: "All I need to do is go take my official physical and I am good to go."

Trish: "Well, you'd better go get that done. You're an official Diva now with full creative control of your career."

Madison: "Hell yes."

She slaps "hi 5" with Trish and heads down to the doctor's office for her physical. The doctor checks her and says she is in perfect condition for the match. As she is leaving the doctor's office, Seth Rollins is walking past the door and she almost opens the door into him and stops when she realizes there is a human there.

Madison: "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I totally didn't see you."

Seth: "No harm no foul. You didn't even hit me."

Madison: "Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you lunch."

Seth: "All right. You're on. I'm Seth Rollins."

He holds out his hand and she shakes it.

Madison: "I'm Madison Gilbert. It's nice to meet you."

Seth: "Madison Gilbert the newest WWE Diva. How does it feel to finally be living the dream?"

Madison: "Dude, the dream was paved with blood, sweat, tears and a lot of bruises. I went through Tough Enough and NXT to get here. Not to mention all the independent work I had to do. It was nuts."

Seth: "Been there done that. I worked the independent circuit too and I was on NXT and I was a part of FCW for the longest time and Ring of Honor too."

Madison: "I was Diva's champ for Ring of Honor and for FCW. I held the title like 9 times between both places."

Seth: "Let me take a guess. You were a part of TNA too."

Madison: "Nope. I was never on TNA. I've been trying to break in to the WWE Diva's division for at least 2 years now. Hayman has been screwing me over every chance he gets. I fired his sorry ass."

They leave the arena and are walking across the street from Nokia Theater in Downtown Los Angeles. It felt good to be able to sit and have a normal human conversation with another person who had been down the same road that Madison had been going down.

Seth: "I was watching you and Hayman argue in the hall earlier tonight. I was waiting for him to step out of line and do something stupid."

Madison: "Oh he wouldn't dare to step to me like that. I would wipe the floor with his sorry fat walrus looking ass. So, where are your buddies Reigns and Ambrose?"

Seth: "Back at the arena. We don't always hang out together. Roman and I are close, but Dean hangs out with his girlfriend after the events and stuff."

Madison: "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

She took this opportunity to give Seth the once over look. His 6'1, 185 lean muscular frame and his crazy long two-toned half brown half blonde hair that he had pulled back in a slick little man bun. He smiled and his big brown doe eyes li up.

Seth: "I did have a girlfriend for a little while, but it's hard to keep a relationship going when you're on the road all the time."

They decide to eat at Chipotle and Seth holds the door open for Madison which impresses her.

Madison: "Thank you. You obviously didn't break up because you're not gentlemen like to her."

Seth: "That's one thing we didn't argue about. She just didn't like me being on the road all the time. That's what killed the relationship in the end."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: The Connection

Madison POV

It felt like Seth and I had known each other forever. Truth is I remember watching him in action when he was on NXT. I saw him in action as Tyler Black and Seth Rollins. I wondered if Seth was his real name or if that's what he just liked to be called because his real name bothered him. I could find that much out on Wikipedia about him. I can tell you right now. He eats like a damn house on fire. The pile of food on his plate seemed huge to me. I can eat a lot, but good God. I forgot how male wrestlers eat. Don't get me wrong. He's not rude or anything I just marvel that someone who looks so lean like him eats so much. He smiled at me when I sat across from him and put my food on the table.

Seth: "You've gained so many cool points with me so far. I think I like you."

Madison: "Why because I'm not afraid to eat in front of you or because I'm not getting a stomach ache from the amount of food you put away."

Seth: "Equal cool points with both things."

Madison: "Let's get one thing straight. I like you too, Tyler. I remember watching you back on NXT and I remember watching you in action on FCW. I'm not easily offended by the fact that a guy who is lean like you eats like a horse. You are a wrestler and you are active. The same thing goes for me. I can eat like a horse too and a lot of guys are grossed out by that, but I'm not going to change the way I am because someone doesn't like it. That's just dumb."

Seth: "Yeah. I can totally agree with that. There's no reason to be fake around each other. We're eventually gonna see the real us soon enough. The real us eats, drinks, burps, farts and puts our pants on one leg at a time just like the rest of the world."

Madison: "Thank you. Finally, someone else gets it. So, tell me something, why did you change your name from Tyler Black to Seth Rollins?"

Seth: "I like that name better. It beats Colby Lopez. That doesn't sound like a tough bad ass wrestler. It sounds like a fat little image conscious 12 year old kid."

Madison: "And did that fat little image conscious 12 year old kid dream that one day he'd be Seth Rollins tough bad ass wrestler and 1/3 of The Shield."

Seth: "Yeah. I did dream of becoming a WWE Superstar one day. I'd sit at home and watch The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels and I'd dream of one day going into that ring and going up against them. I never in a million years thought I'd become 1/3 of The Shield. That was a whole other plan."

Madison: "Whose plan was The Shield?"

Seth: "Actually, it was just an idea that came up in casual conversation like this. Roman and Dean were discussing the NWO era and how the guys would come in and basically just fuck shit up and cause Chaos all around them and how awesome it was to watch that. Then Roman threw out "Wouldn't it be awesome if someone were to create another group like that" and Dean ran with it. I brought up the fact that the WWE now screws a lot of the guys who have a lot of talent and are basically focusing on the usual faces like Cena and Randy and guys like Punk and Ryback who have talent are basically pushed to the back so these faces can be seen and make profits. If you don't win so many matches they basically let your contract go and you're never heard from again. That's where the idea of injustice came from and we based The Shield on the idea of righting the injustice and serving justice."

Madison: "Serving justice sounds awesome. Does it apply to shady asshole talent reps?"

Seth: "Oh yeah. It defiantly can apply to a shady asshole talent rep. What's going through that pretty little half red head of yours, Gilbert?"

Madison: "No not Gilbert. Call me Maddie."

Seth: "All right, what's going through that half red head of yours, Maddie?"

Madison: "More on that in a minute."

I get up and dump my trash and refill my drink. Seth takes this moment to do the same thing. I turn to go back to the table and he's standing behind me.

Madison: "Damn, Rollins you startled me."

Seth: "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. We still have time before we need to be back to the arena. Do you want to maybe walk around the Live Center a little?"

Madison: "Sure and I can tell you my idea."

Seth: "Yeah. We can talk about your idea."

He slides his arm around my waste as we're walking. I didn't do anything to correct his behavior. I don't get involved with guys I work with because it makes the work environment uncomfortable when we break up and besides that, I didn't really know Seth. I knew him from TV and that's what I was comfortable with. So far that guy and the guy walking with his arm around me seem miles apart. He's sweet and funny. He even smiles when we're away from the ring. That sexy gravelly voice stays in the ring too. He doesn't talk to me like he does when he's yelling from the ring side. This is good because if he started talking shit to me I'd floor him and I wouldn't want him to get hurt.

Madison: "My idea is this I want to hurt Hayman. I know you and your boys can take him down and put him out of action for a good long while because he's not even a wrestler. He's just a walrus."

Seth: "That would give me great pleasure to do. He's a huge source of injustice around here. I'd have to talk to Roman and Dean about if of course. It wouldn't be The Shield without them."

Madison: "Of course. I'd expect you to tell them. I want Roman to hoist Hayman so far up in the air it hurts when he slams down on the mat."

Seth: "Oh it'll hurt him. Trust me Roman is not nice when he's doing that Triple Shield bomb move."

Now I find myself in the inevitable position of owing The Shield something in return for their services. More specifically, I'm standing here alone with Seth and he's looking down into my eyes with those big brown puppy dog eyes and he's smiling and it looks like he wants to kiss me. That would explain why he was up my ass in the restaurant. He was looking for an opportunity to make his move on me. Yeah because nothing says "kiss me" like a spicy Mexican meal. Well, I am chewing gum. I could be over thinking this too. Why do I want to kiss someone I work with? Suddenly my rules are blurring and all I can think about is kissing Seth. He puts his hand in my hair and pulls me closer to him. We look like a couple that has been together for months. His other hand goes on my face and I close my eyes as his lips press against mine in a soft kiss. I kiss him back and I have to admit, I like it. He kisses well. He takes my kissing him back as an incentive to go further. So, he deepens the kiss and now it's my turn to put my hands in his hair. I take down his man bun so I can grab his hair between my fingers. It's surprisingly soft and wet. He hardly had any product in it at all.

Seth: "You like my hair down."

Madison: "I like putting my fingers in your hair. It looks soft in the ring. I just had to see for myself."

Seth: "It's OK. It doesn't bother me. I just put it back cuz it's easier to deal with."

Madison: "Yet, you let it down when you jump into action. You'd think you'd have it down when you walked down and put it up when you're in action."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth: "I've never followed the norm or what was supposed to be done."

Madison: "I can tell."

I found myself playing with his hair as we walked back to the arena. I don't even know Seth like that, but it felt like we had known each other forever. I guess that's what you'd call an instant connection. We walked in and he had his arms around me like I'm his woman. Dean Ambrose comes around the corner smiling one of his smirking smiles like he just busted Seth doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Dean: "Ah, I see someone has submitted to the charms of Seth Rollins."

Seth: "Shut up, Dean. You're an ass, dude. We just went to lunch together. It's not a big deal."

Dean: "You always put your arms around girls you "just go to lunch" with?"

He nudges him to let him know he's just busting his balls the way an older brother would his younger brother. He looks at me and smiles a real smile and I give him the "hi" nod.

Seth: "I put my arms around you and Roman too. Any other smart ass answers?"

Madison: "I have one. Dean is jealous because it actually means something when you put your arm around a girl and with him there's no love there. It's just a little innocent bro mance."

Dean rolls his eyes and then looks like he's confused.

Dean: "What the hell even is that? Bro mance, that's not the first time I've heard that word in reference to something."

Madison: "Let's see a bro mance is when you have a tight relationship between two perfectly straight men. They're constantly seen together and constantly doing stuff together like a boyfriend and girlfriend would do. There is no actual romantic stuff going on. It's just seen as being romantic because they're close."

Dean: "I got it. It's deeper than a friendship, but it's not weird."

Madison: "Basically, yeah. That's it. The way you three jump up on each other and hug each other is very bro mantic."

Dean: "So, what is it when it's a group of girls acting that way?"

Madison: "There is no word for a group of girls acting that way other than friends or sisters."

Dean: "Well, that's a little sexist."

Seth starts busting up laughing.

Madison: "By the way, I'm Madison."

Dean: "Dean Ambrose. It's nice to meet you Madison."

He shakes my hand.

Madison: "My friends call my Maddie. I am an official WWE Diva now. I just got signed a couple of hours ago. So, this was sort of a celebratory lunch and I almost killed your boy with the door coming out of the training room."

Dean: "Is everything OK?"

Madison: "Yeah. I'm healthy as a horse and fully ready to go. I finally get to show the world that Madison "Main Street" Gilbert is here to take over the world."

Dean: "Congratulations on your new status."

Madison: "Thank you very much."

Dean: "Now, if you two sweethearts will excuse me, I've got a date with the catering department."

He goes into the catering area to eat. Roman is at the table eating.

Dean: "Seth found himself a hottie."

Roman: "Yeah? How do you know?"

Dean: "I saw them together right now. He walked into the arena with his arm around her like he's known her for years and she was playing with his hair and smiling at him."

Roman: "Why do you almost sound like you're jealous of them?"

Dean: "Jealous? What the hell do I have to be jealous about? It just makes me miss Kensi."

Roman: "And there it is. The reason why you've been acting like a love sick puppy this week is Kensi. Why don't you tell her to come see you? I'm sure McMann will send his jet for her for you."

Dean: "I highly doubt he's going to send a jet for my girlfriend. I'm not that damn special."

Roman: "I don't know Mr. I have Money in the Bank opportunity match."

Dean: "Yeah because I'm the United States Champion."

Roman: "And? This will give you a guaranteed chance at a World Title match. You can go after Ziggler or Cena at any time. This will make you a corporate face. The one thing you've been bucking against since we came into the spot light on WWE."

Dean: "I'm not going to abandon The Shield because of Money in the Bank or the idea of making injustice right."

Roman: "I didn't say you were. I just said this will give you that opportunity. Of course you'd have to beat out CM Punk and a ton of other guys who have done this and won before."

Dean: "Always bet on black, bro. I will come out on top of this."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth and Madison come around the corner and come over to sit with Dean and Roman.

Seth: "Roman, this is Madison Gilbert. The newest WWE Diva. Dean already met her a few minutes ago. Madison, this is Roman Reigns the other half of the WWE Tag Team Champions."

Roman: "Hello Madison."

Madison: "Nice to meet you, Roman."

He shakes my hand and I almost gasp at how massive his hand seemed next to my little tiny girl hand. Roman half smiles at my reaction and Dean starts laughing to himself.

Madison: "Dude, your hand damn near swallows mine."

Roman: "I get that a lot."

Dean: "He is a bit scary when you first see him, but he's really a huge sweetheart inside."

Madison: "Oh, I know. Most of the scariest looking dudes are sweet as cake and some of the ones who look sweet are dicks."

Seth: "Maddie here had an idea she wanted to run by everyone."

Roman: "What's going through that two-toned head of yours, Gilbert?"

Madison: "Maddie not Gilbert. I don't like being called by my last name."

Roman: "OK. What's going through that two-toned head of yours, Maddie?"

Madison: "That's better. Well, I was telling Rollins, here that Paul Hayman has done me and this company a huge injustice."

Dean just about looked like he was going to jump up and start clapping his hands like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

Dean: "Oooh, what did Hayman do? Just out of curiosity not that it really matters. Injustice is injustice in any form."

Madison: "Well, Hayman and I have a 5 year history of going back and forth as manager and client. The first two years, we were doing well. I was getting my creed and traveling the independent circuit. I watched some of you guys in your first matches and I was super impressed with a couple of you. Slowly but surely I started to realize that I was getting to be a local name and I was getting famous, but there were no residuals coming my way. I was still traveling around in an RV that was not in the best condition and I damn near had to beg for simple necessities. I also noticed that Hayman was getting richer and other clients were going on ahead of me while I was still struggling to get into the big time. He had no intention of letting a woman get out there into the spot light ahead of his male clients. So, I confronted him on it and of course, he did what Hayman does best. He promised me I was going to be huge and there were no prejudice against women. He also promised me that more money would come my way and he'd replace my run down RV. Well, I got that and all was good for another year or so and then it started happening again. I had won the NXT Divas competition and I passed Tough Enough. I was on my way to WWE Divas Division. My problem is I never saw the WWE Divas Division. I was put on the back burner and purposely held back because I'm a woman. I sued him for discrimination and here lately, he's been trying to get me back as a client.

Well, the other day, he approached me because he's with Curtis Axel now and I think even CM Punk is seeing the light on him. He's a no good weasel and a back stabber. He tried to get me to come back to him and let him represent me again and I turned him down. I told him it was over and he was fired. I never wanted to see him again. No sooner did I do that, but Trish got me the spot I have tonight."

Dean: "Wow, you put up with that shit for 5 years? You don't look like the type of woman that would sit back and let some asshole dick you around like that for that long."

Madison: "I didn't know any other talent reps other than him at the time. Trust me, if I could've found someone else I'd take them in a minute. So, now I want him to pay for the injustice he gave me. I'm not the type that puts up with that ever. That's why he's gone. That and he said my type is a dime a dozen that can be found in any gym from here to Tokyo."

Roman: "Oh it would give me great pleasure to plant that walrus face first into the mat. I dare him to get any one of his clients after me too because I'd do the same to any of them."

Dean: "Yeah I'm in. Let's do this."

Seth: "It's clobbering time."

There's that gravely sexy voice I love of his from the ring. I half expected CM Punk to come around the corner and tell him to stop stealing his stuff, but it wasn't in front of the cameras.

Roman: "So, where did "Main Street" Madison come from?"

Madison: "Basically, it came from the Cross Fit Gym that I trained at in New Orleans. It's on 5th and Main Street. I couldn't think of anything really awesome to go with Maddie or Madison so it stuck with me."

Seth: "A fellow Cross Fitter. That's my thing too."

Roman: "He got all of us into do it. It's a good work out."

Dean: "Yeah. It really is good. How about Mad Dog Maddie? That should be your Shield name."

Madison: "My Shield name? I'm not a member of The Shield. I don't need a name. Besides, Mad Dog Maddie makes me sound like a dude."

Seth: "Maddie the Maniac."

Madison: "That would be great if I were an MMA fighter. This is WWE."

Dean: "Mean Mouthy Maddie."

Madison: "Is it really so horrible that I just go by "Main Street" Maddie? It's a shout out to the home town. There's no reason for me to change my name especially to something that sounds like a grade school insult."

Seth: "You should totally come out with The Shield. This is your brain child. You should be a witness to the demise of Paulrus."

Madison: "I would absolutely love to come out with you guys and destroy Paul, but I have a match tonight. I can't do two things at the same time."

Roman: "You can come out with us so everyone knows your face. Then come out for your singles match."

Roman was on to something. I'd get double the exposure if I came out with The Shield. Besides, I didn't really have any theme music yet and they'd probably give me some generic sounding crap. I had to think of something good for tonight.

Madison: "I'm in. How should I go about doing it?"

Seth: "You follow me into Vickie's office first. She needs to be informed that you will be making two appearances tonight. Then we can discuss how to set this up."

Madison: "Sounds good."

I followed Seth into Vickie's office and for the second time, I was staring my future in the eyes. Inside I was jumping up and down and doing cartwheels. My cool was threatening to break.

Vickie: "Seth Rollins and Madison Gilbert. What can I do for you two?"

Seth: "I have a proposition for you."

Vickie: "I'm all ears."

Seth: "As you may or may not know, Madison was signed as a full time WWE Diva and she's cleared for action tonight."

Vickie: "Yes. I am aware. I gave her the green light and Hunter signed her."

Seth: "Well, what's a better way to get a brand new face out into the world then to have her come down the aisles with The Shield tonight?"

Vickie: "The Divas aren't supposed to wrestle with the men."

Seth: "Who said she was wrestling with us? We're just exposing her to the light. Where she goes from there is on her own."

Vickie: "Well, I suppose it's no different than when Natalya came down with Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith."

Seth: "Exactly or Melina and Johnny Nitro and his guy partner."

Vickie: "Do you want to walk down the aisles with The Shield tonight?"

Madison: "Hell yeah. I'll walk down with The Shield. Can I be a little provocative?"

Vickie: "Sure. Whatever you're comfortable with just keep it PG-13."

Chapter 5: The Debuted of the Southern Comfort Madison "Main Street" Gilbert

I can't believe I have a match and an appearance tonight. I want to keep it a little mysterious, but not too mysterious. So I brought my old promo video I put together. I'm viewing it to make sure that it's flawless. I smile and go give it to the production people to play after the whole RAW introduction of course. I'm practically flying I am so happy and high. I go into the Diva's locker room and put my stuff in my locker. I look at the silver name plate that reads "Maddie" in purple letters.

AJ: "Pretty surreal isn't it."

Madison: "Yeah it is. I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl watching GLOW wrestling in the 80's."

AJ: "I remember GLOW wrestling. I'm AJ Lee."

Madison: "Madison Gilbert, but everyone calls me Maddie."

My nerves were jumping all over the place like a gymnast, but I kept my cool and remained calm.

AJ: "Good luck out there tonight."

Madison: "Thank you. Tell Dolph I said "hi".

She smiles at the mention of her boyfriend and skips off to go talk to him before the show starts. I laced up my boots and put on my gear I was going to wear when I come down the aisles with The Shield. I put on a purple boxer's style robe over my outfit so nobody would see it until I came out in it and went to find the guys so we could coordinate our entrance. I heard the crowd cheering and the RAW theme music start. The show was starting and I could hear Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler doing their intros. My promo video was the first thing played. The screen goes black and an empty ring comes into focus.

"You think you have what it takes to beat me?"

A flash of a packed WWE audience and the cheers shows.

"You think this is an easy job?"

Now a person dressed in a black boxer's robe, black and purple track pants and a black hoodie is standing in the middle of the ring. The robe says "Main Street" on the back in purple flame style writing.

"You haven't met me."

A flash of Bourbon Street in New Orleans with all the people bustling around shows now.

"Southern Comfort comes to RAW tonight. This is not your Big Easy."

The opening for RAW plays and they go to Michael and Jerry at the announce table.

Jerry: "I guess the big question on everyone's mind tonight is who that girl in black and purple is and what is Southern Comfort?"

Michael: "Well, obviously it's not a"what" it's a "who" and her name is Madison "Main Street" Gilbert. She makes her debuted tonight in a match against Nikki Bella."

The first match goes on and I am pulled out of my dream world by Dean Ambrose putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it.

Dean: "What's the plan Southern Comfort?"

I look at him, Seth and Roman and smile my best sinister grin.

Madison: "Are you guys ready?"

Roman: "Hell yeah."

Seth: "Born Ready."

Dean: "Hell yeah. Let's do this."

Madison: "All right. Try not to get too attached to this look. This isn't my wrestling gear."

I drop the boxer's robe and reveal a black and purple Hounds of Justice halter style top tied up in the back to show off my cleavage and black shorts with black and purple boots that say "Main Street" on them in the purple flame style writing. I got my trade mark purple and red braids in my hair and I'm wearing my belly ring which is a silver star.

Seth: "Oh yeah baby. I have to have a picture of you for my Instagram. Do you mind?"

Madison: "Not at all. Take all the pictures you need. Just credit it to Maddie_Mainstreet75 for Instagram, Twitter and Facebook."

Seth: "Is that your e-mail too?"

Madison: "Yeah. Maddie_Mainstreet75 ."

He writes it into his phone and I pose for him and Roman as they both take pictures of me for their Hounds of Justice theme.

Seth: "All Set. That is fucken hot. Look at you."

He shows me the picture and I get it on my phone.

Madison: "Nice. Thank you, Rollins."

We slap high five and Dean shakes his head.

Dean: "It's like night and day. One minute their kissing and acting like a couple and the next it's all business."

Roman: "She's a professional above everything else."

Dean: "True."

Madison: "We're up next boys. Follow my lead and don't fuck this up. I'm coming in with Rollins."

They wet themselves with the water bottles as we prepare for our big entrance. Seth lets me go ahead of him. I stand and wait for our cue. Hayman is out in the ring alone advocating how he had nothing to do with Brock attacking CM Punk and how he's completely innocent in the whole thing. He didn't even know that Brock was there.

Interruption time "Sierra…. Hotel…. India…Echo…Lima….Delta. SHIELD" the music hits and we all come out of our designated entrances.

Jerry: "Is that the Southern Comfort "Man Street" Madison coming out with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns?"

Michael: "Yeah. That's "Main Street" Madison all right. This can't be a good thing."

I hop the wall with the guys and Seth high fives me as I approach the ring to talk face to face with Paul.

Madison: "Oh my God, dude will you shut the hell up?"

This got some cheers around the WWE Universe.

Madison: "Nobody is buying that load of horse crap you are trying to sling out here. I can smell it all the way in the back."

Paul: "Excuse me?"

Madison: "I'm sorry. Did you pass gas?"

This got a few laughs from the WWE Universe.

Madison: "There is no excuse for you Walrus. All you are is excuses."

Now the "Walrus" chants are going around us and The Shield is around the ring waiting for my cue to jump in and do what they do best.

Madison: "I'm back, Paul and I'm about to make your life a living hell."

Paul: "Now, Maddie it's been a long time since we've talked last. A lot has changed."

Madison: "It hasn't been long enough I'm afraid. You see Paulrus, when you hurt me and you screw with my career, you piss me off."

Paul: "Maddie, we can work this out as adults. Nobody has to get hurt. Let's talk about this back stage. They don't need to hear our dirty laundry."

Madison: "Dirty laundry? Oh Paul, this has gone beyond dirty laundry. You see, I don't get mad over money and fame and I don't get mad over your betrayal of my trust. I get even. You have screwed with me for the last time. You've grabbed my elbow and tried to pacify me with that patronizing tone for the last time. See, you've done me a great injustice and it's time for you to pay for it."

I haul off and kick Paul right upside the back of his head knocking him to the mat. I cue the boys and they come in for the attack. Just as things are getting good CM Punk's music hits and he comes tearing out to Paul's rescue only to run into me as his road block. He does a double take because he knows he's legally not supposed to touch me.

Madison: "Go ahead Punk. I'll take you out just like Lita."

I make the first move and we start grappling. I get him up in my own modified version of the GTS and lay him out right next to Paul after Roman Shield bombs Paul with his primal scream. We all four stand in the middle of the ring over the two of them.

Jerry: "I can't believe what I just saw. "Main Street" Madison just took out CM Punk with his own Go to Sleep."

Michael: "And did you see the way The Shield just took out Paul Hayman? That was a totally unprovoked attack."

We head back to the green room and I give my own primal little scream of joy as we all four slap high fives and Seth smacks my ass.

Roman: "Holy shit, Maddie. You straight put CM Punk to sleep. You lifted a 200 pound man like he was a sack of potatoes."

Madison: "He was like lifting a sack of potatoes. He's just longer and squirmy."

Seth: "Nice. Very good work out there tonight. I'm impressed."

Madison: "You should be. Thank you guys for letting me go out there with you tonight. That was really awesome."

Dean: "Anytime, Southern Comfort. You have a good match with Nikki."

Madison: "I'll try."

One last celebratory high five and all three Shield members go back to the Superstars locker room.


	10. Chapter 10

One last celebratory high five and all three Shield members go back to the Superstars locker room. I go into the Diva's locker room to change. I wasn't wearing Hounds of Justice out to fight Nikki. I changed into my normal black and purple halter shirt. As I am checking myself to make sure everything was in place, I turn smack into Nikki. She and Brie are standing in front of me and the camera is rolling for RAW.

Madison: "Can I help you two with something?"

Nikki: "What's the matter, Maddie? Your boyfriend didn't appreciate the little skanky bitch top you wore out there?"

Madison: "Hounds of Justice and they're coming for you next."

Nikki: "Oh, I don't think so. See, you're going to have to hold your own out there against me tonight. There is no outside interference in this match."

Madison: "Oh that's just perfect. I don't need any outsiders to interfere in my match. I can fight my own battles unlike you who had her sister jump in and take her place when she's getting her ass kicked too badly."

Brie: "I don't fight Nikki's battles for her. I have her back."

Madison: "Call it what you want. I know what I see."

Nikki: "You have a lot to learn about me, honey. My sister doesn't fight my battles for me. She helps me fight my own battles."

Madison: "That's funny because when I see the Bella Twins in action I see someone like Kaitlyn or Layla beating the crap out of you and then all of the sudden, Twin Magic happens and you're nowhere to be found. That's really weird how that seems to happen in the heat of the match."

Nikki: "You'll see that Twin Magic tonight when I hand you your ass on a platter."

Madison: "Keep on dreaming, Barbie. It's never going to happen. Oh yeah, and that Twin Magic we're talking about? That's not going to happen either because you're going out there alone. She's banned from ring side."

Brie: "You can't ban me from ring side. You're not a manager."

Vicki comes into the room now and is standing behind her.

Vicki: "No, but I am and I say your banned from ring side. I say Nikki will be going out there and fighting alone tonight against The Southern Comfort Maddie "Main street" Gilbert."

Madison: "Good call, Vickie. Now, if you two Barbie's will excuse me."

I push passed the two of them on purpose and leave them there to gape at each other like someone just kicked their favorite cat. I make my way to the curtain for my cue and the sound guy comes over to me.

Sound guy: "Miss Gilbert, we have no theme music for you. Do you have any music you want to use tonight?"

Madison: "You can have me come out to The Shield theme for right now. I'll give you my music after. Right now, I don't have it."

Sound Guy: "All right, you're up in 5."

I warm myself up and now I can hear my heart beat pounding in my ears. The crowd was going nuts. The lights were flashing and the cameras were rolling. I just hope everyone doesn't think I'm just some Shield groupie. I had to find my own music as soon as possible. I hit the ramp and I could feel the energy all around me as I did my entrance stance and walked down the ramp to the ring.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is for one fall. There is no outside interference and Brie Bella has been banned from ring side. Please welcome making her way to the ring, coming all the way from New Orleans, Louisiana and weighing 125 pounds. She's a 9 time FCW Diva's Champ and a 9 time Ring of Honor Diva's champ The Southern Comfort, Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert."

I stood on the ropes and dropped my boxer's robe to reveal the black and purple gear I wore underneath. The place was alive with energy. Now, the Bella's music hit and Nikki came out all by herself. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I couldn't stand her smug little attitude and it was about to get real out here in the ring. The bell rang and we lock up in the middle of the ring.

Backstage, Cena, Seth and Punk are watching us. I kick Nikki and she buckles over.

Seth: "She is cleaning the floor with you girl, Cena."

John: "They're wrestling."

Seth: "She's not happy. I don't think Maddie actually likes her."

John: "Maddie doesn't even know Nikki. Nobody knows Maddie. She's brand new. How do you figure she doesn't like her?"

Seth: "There's something about the way she talks to her. I don't know. It could just be the entertainment part of WWE. But, she's showing her no mercy at all."

CM Punk: "I like her already. She's real out there."


	11. Chapter 11

Seth: "Yes she is. I can't believe she gave you your own GTS."

CM Punk: "It wasn't mine. It was a modified version kind of like Kaitlyn's move. It was effective. She knocked me out. That was no joke out there."

I give the same move I gave to Punk to Nikki and knock her out for the win. I pin her and get the three- count officially.

"The winners of this match The Southern Comfort Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert."

The place is electric with love and I come running into the back green room where everyone is.

Chapter 6 What's next?

I hug Seth. I'm still feeling hyped up from winning the match.

CM Punk: "Good work there, Maddie. I'm impressed."

Madison: "You should be. You taught me everything I know out there. It was years ago. You probably don't even recognize me anymore. I'm not that same little girl."

CM Punk: "No. You're not, but you are an awesome kick-ass woman now slowly making her way up the WWE Diva ladder. The smartest thing you ever did was go above Paul. He wasn't doing you any favors."

Madison: "No shit. No hard feelings on my part. I'm glad to be rid of the douche bag. He can go ruin Curtis Axel's career."

Seth: "This calls for a celebration. "

Madison: "Yes it does."

Seth: "I'm taking you out for dinner. Then we can all meet up at Hollywood and Highland. I heard there's a sic club over there. It'll be fun."

Madison: "I'm going to pass on the "sic club scene" yo."

Punk starts laughing at my obvious attempt to mock Seth's choice of words he used.

Seth: "All right, I know when you're busting my balls. You're not a clubber."

Madison: "Yeah and neither are you. So, let's hit up Lucky Strikes over there. We can bowl, shoot pool and drink all in the same place."

Roman: "That sounds like a fun time. I'm in."

Punk: "Yeah. I'm in too. I'll call up Amy and see what she's doing tonight."

He gets his phone out of his pocket and calls up his best girlfriend Amy. I find myself getting excited inside because Lita happens to be one of my favorite all time WWE Divas and now I finally get the opportunity to meet her. Punk hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket.

Punk: "It's confirmed. Amy is going to meet up with us at Lucky Strikes. I'm going to go catch a shower and a change of clothes. I'll see you guys later."

Madison: "All right. Bye Phil."

Punk: "Bye Maddie."

He leaves me alone with Seth, Dean and Roman. Suddenly, I hear music coming from Dean's pocket.

Dean: "Speaking of girlfriends and hooking up later. That would be Kensi."

He excuses himself and answers his phone.

Roman: "That's my cue to go get dressed and stuff. I'll talk to you guys later."

Seth: "All right, Dude. I'll be back there in a few. I gotta shower and stuff myself."

Roman: "All right."

He heads towards the locker room and Dean follows.

Seth: "You ever get the feeling someone was trying to leave you alone with someone on purpose?"

I mock a total shocked face.

Madison: "No. You don't say."

Seth: "It's starting to feel like a slight set up there."

Madison: "I felt the stage being set when you made a point to declare, in front of everyone "I'm taking you out to dinner" as opposed to "Hey, let's all go grab something to eat" that gave me a clue. So, would you call this a date?"

Seth: "I'd call it one friend taking another friend out to dinner and then hanging with a group of friends."

Madison: "Hmmm, wow. That set up you were talking about is starting to feel familiar."

He puts his arms around me and hugs me closer to him. I scrunch up my nose because we are both sweaty from the match and he's wet from the water he purposely dumped on himself earlier.

Madison: "Ewe, dude. I need a shower and you're wet from earlier. I'm pretty sure that's not just bottled water on your body."

Seth: "No. There's baby oil on there too. I smell baby powder scent."

Madison: "Well, I smell Maddie and I'm not at all comfortable being this close to you funky."

Seth: "I know what funky smells like and you're not it. You want to go Cross Fit with me tomorrow? We can beat each other's time."

Madison: "You really don't care if I smell. Sure, I'd love to go Cross Fit with you tomorrow."

Seth starts laughing and hugs me.

Seth: "No, I don't but you really should go have that shower."

I shove him playfully.

Madison: "You're an ass, dude. I'll see you in a bit."

Seth: "Smell you later."

He winks at me and I stick my tongue out at him as I go into the girl's locker room. Naomi and Cameron are in the locker room.

Madison: "Hey Ari. Hey Trinity."

Trinity: "Hey girl. You were awesome out there tonight."

Madison: "Thank you."

Arianna: "But, girl The Shield? Really?"

Madison: "Can you think of anyone else who could beat the injustice out of Paul Hayman?"

Arianna: "True. That was a good fight. But, you really need to go out there with your own theme song and doing your own thing. Leave those hounds to bark at the moon."

Madison: "I have my own thing and my own theme music. I just have to ask Hunter to get Fall Out Boy's permission to use "My Song Knows What your Song Did In The Dark". I want to use the chorus as my intro. "Light em up, up up light em up up up I'm on fire"

Arianna: "That sounds like it would fit you."

Trinity: "He can get it done. He got In Living Color for Punk."

Madison: "Punk is also a veteran and I'm a newbie. Not much pull there."

I gather my shower stuff and head back to the shower area. By now, the warm water felt so damn good I wanted to spend all night in there if I could. The last thing I wanted to do was step out of a nice relaxing shower and hear Nikki Bella and her sister talking.

Nikki: "I can't believe that little two-toned, flat chested bitch beat me."

Brie: "Nicole, that's not nice. She beat you fair and square and her chest is not flat. Hers are real."

Nikki: "How would you know? You haven't felt them. Besides, did you see that Rocky reject outfit of hers? That's so lame. She doesn't even have her own theme music. She mind as well hang a sign around her that says "I'm The Shield's bitch" and walk out there."

Brie: "She's new. Newbies hardly ever have their own music when they first go out."

Nikki: "And that walking down with The Shield? That was even lamer. They had Paul without her help."

Brie: "You're just mad because she got more exposure in one night then we ever have."

Nikki: "Whatever. She's still not getting fan favorite."

I wait for her to come around the corner and I purposely trip her so she falls face first onto the floor and walk away like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Madison: "Oopse, you really need to start picking your feet up when you walk. Are you ok?"

Nikki: "You little bitch. You did that on purpose."

Madison: "I didn't do anything except walk by and put my stuff away. You decided to say "hi" to the floor. You love tripping and falling. First, you get so shit faced that you're falling all over in Vegas. Then you decide to bite it on your crutches coming into the arena and now mysteriously, you fall in the locker room. If I were you, I'd invest in some tennis shoes. That way you can't kill yourself on them."

Nikki: "You're messing with the wrong Diva."

Madison: "You're taking things a little too personal. So, I guess we're even."

I grab my gear and turn to blow Nikki a kiss.

Madison: "Be careful, baby girl."

I wave and Brie smiles as I leave with a vindictive giggle to myself. Damn, I'm good when I'm being mean.

Nikki: "Oh my God, why are you smiling? That wasn't funny. I hurt myself."

Brie: "You're a wrestler. You fall all the time."

Nikki: "On padded mats not concrete floors."

Brie: "That wasn't a padded mat in Vegas."

Nikki: "Whatever."

She storms off offended.

Trinity: "Damn, someone is in one of her moods."

Arianna: "She shouldn't trash talk people behind their backs. I think I'm going to enjoy having Maddie around."

Trinity: "Me too."

Meanwhile, I come out into the hall way and Seth is standing there all cleaned up with his gear in his bag next to him and one foot propped up on the wall. The first thing I notice is his cologne. I smelled Hugo Boss and not some cheap version of Axe. That's a huge plus in his corner. He wore black jeans and a Glamour Kills T- Shirt with black chucks. He was checking something on his phone. I make a wolf whistle and he looks up and smiles.

Seth: "Well, hello there yourself, beautiful. You look sexy."

I have on skinny blue jeans and a black low-cut top. I had my Celtic cross necklace on and my hair done up with Love Spell by Victoria Secret as my perfume. I have on lack and purple Chucks.

He instantly hugs and kisses me. I notice him linger a bit to smell my perfume.

Seth: "You smell really good."

Madison: "Thank you. I like the fact that you're wearing cologne and not 8 cans of Axe."

Seth: "8 cans? No, I'm not a 14 year old covering up nervous sweat. Dean actually suggested it."

Madison: "Well, Dean gets cool points for good suggestion. Don't get me wrong. Axe smells good in small amounts. Too much and I'm tasting it and that's never good."

Seth: "I can agree there. It gets to be a huge cloud back there with all the superstars back there. I guess it's better than sweaty ass."

Madison: "Yes and it's not a replacement for showers either. There is nothing worse than a nasty dirty guy covering it up with perfume."

Seth: "That's just nasty. Shall we go?"

He gestures with his hand and I link my arm with his.

Madison: "Yes we shall."

We head to the parking lot and get into a black Nissan Altima he rented.

Madison: "Nice car. I own a black one."

Seth: "Yeah. It's a nice rental. I miss my own car."

He holds open my door for me and I get in.

Madison: "Always the young gentlemen suitor."

Seth laughs and gets in the driver's side. He puts on his seat belt and starts the car. He programs the GPS and we head out to the nearest Olive Garden.

Madison: "Oh my God, I love you right now. That's my favorite restaurant and right now it's all you can eat pasta bowls."

Seth: "Yeah. I'm going to need to run 40 miles to burn off all that pasta and bread sticks."

Madison: "Not if you stick with me, kid. If you play your cards right that pasta and bread won't even get a chance to stick to your hips."

Seth starts grinning at my suggestive tone and laughs.

Seth: "I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me."


	12. Chapter 12

He turns on the radio and my theme song is playing "My Songs Knows What Your Song Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy.

Madison: "I want this as my theme music when I make my entrance."

Seth: "The chorus part or the whole thing."

Madison: "The chorus part

Seth: "That would be awesome. It fits you."

Madison: "Yeah and its original too. I don't feel like I'm taking someone else's gimmick out there. Don't get me wrong. I love The Shield and I love that you guys let me go out there with you, but I can't ride on your coat tails if I expect to make a name for myself out there."

Seth: "Oh I totally get it. No offense taken."

We pull up in the parking lot of Olive Garden and park. He makes a point to get out of the car and come around to open the door for me. I've never actually experienced a total gentleman like this.

Madison: "Wow, for someone who says this is just two friends going out to dinner, you sure are making a point to show me your complete gentleman side."

Seth: "That's because I'm a man. Men are supposed to be gentlemen to ladies."

He puts his arm around me as we walk up to the door and opens the door to allow me to walk in first.

Madison: "This is a date. I know it is. I feel it between us. You like me and you want me to remember you and like you back."

Seth: "All right, you found me out. I'm taking you out to dinner on a date and I like you. I hope you like me back because that kiss earlier was hot and that suggestion you made earlier sounded promising."

Madison: "Well, first of all, you're welcome. I enjoyed our kiss earlier too that's why I made that suggestion in the car. Second, I do like you back. I've always thought you were an awesome wrestler and had talent. I watched you and knew you'd become something big and I was right. Third, if you wanted to take me out on a date, you could've just asked me and I would've accepted happily. I'd just suggest we keep it on the DL because I'm not sure how keen Hunter is on his talent dating."


	13. Chapter 13

Seth bursts out laughing.

Seth: "You're joking, right? Hunter worried about the talent dating?"

He rolls his eyes and laughs all the more.

Seth: "Honey, there is all kinds of dating going on in the WWE. Cena and Nikki Bella are dating. Jimmy Uso is engaged to Trinity. Brie and Daniel Brian are engaged. TJ and Nattie are married and he's still on the roster. Dude, Hunter doesn't give a damn if his talent dates as long as we keep our drama out of the ring."

Madison: "Well, excuse me for assuming he wants things professional. Apparently, that's not an issue."

Seth: "No, it's not an issue at all and he does want things to stay professional. That's why he asks us to keep our personal lives out of the ring and out of the public eye."

The host shows us to our table and Seth makes a point in holding my chair out for me and helping me get comfortable before sitting down himself.

Madison: "Wait a minute, that's a contradictory statement. He wants us to keep our personal life out of the ring and out of the public eye. Our lives are noting but being in the public eye and if he wants to keep this certain image about us out there, why did he sign off on Total Divas? That's putting all their personal lives out there in the public eye."

Seth: "They wanted to do Total Divas and put their lives out there. So, there it is. Some people don't care if anything is private."

I shake my head and pick up my menu. Everything on the damn menu looked good to me. I'm starving and the voice in the back of my head keeps saying "Why are you on an obvious date with someone you work with? What happened to your no dating your co-workers policy?" The other side of my conscious decided to spear the voice of reason because I liked Seth and there was no reason why I shouldn't be sitting there at that table enjoying his smile and laugh. He's so real and down to earth. I could tell him anything and he'd listen and give me a totally honest opinion. Hell, I could probably talk about politics and he'd sit there and just be bold faced honest with me. Yeah, and I'll be damned if that kiss isn't playing in my head again. I decide to get a little bold. I slide off my shoe and sock under the table so nobody can tell what I'm doing and I snake my foot up Seth's pant leg in an attempt to play footsie with him under the table.

Seth: "So, what looks good to you?"

Madison: "Damn near everything on this menu. I'm starving and not afraid to eat in front of you."

Seth: "That was apparent earlier today at lunch."

He smiles that half cocky smile when he notices my bare foot on his leg. His pants are kind of tight for me to be doing that, but I am doing my best and he gets the message. The waitress comes to take our drink order and he requests a more private booth in the other room. So, she seats us and I take my sock and shoe with me. We order a pitcher of apple sangria and now Seth is sitting closer to me in our private booth.

Seth: "Do you know what you want?"

He puts his hand on my leg in a very suggestive matter. His mouth may have been saying "order food" but his actions were saying "Did you m mean that suggestive leg rub earlier?"

Madison: "You bet I do. I think I'm going to get the tortellini's."

Seth: "I was thinking the same thing."

He leans over and kisses me again. The waitress comes over and takes our order and then makes herself scarce. Seth puts one of the over-sized napkins over our laps and smiles.

Madison: "Colby Lopez, what are you thinking about with that napkin in our laps?"

Seth: "Wow, Colby Lopez huh. Am I in trouble with the principle?"

Madison: "That depends. Are you trying to get into trouble with me?"

He starts running his hands down my body and under my shirt, but not so he's flashing the whole restaurant my body either.

Seth: "Oh that depends on your definition of trouble Miss Maddie Gilbert."

He closes the space between us and I can feel chills go all over my body. I can smell his cologne and his hands feel really good. Damn, the food needs to hurry up because this is about to go into 50 Shades of Grey territory here. Too bad I'm not wearing a skirt.

Madison: "So, I take it you'd rather I call you by Seth then Colby judging from that "Where's my mother?" look on your face you got when I said it."

Seth: "Yes. I prefer Seth to Colby because like you said, I look around for my mother when I hear that name. So, we're Seth and Maddie."

Madison: "Sounds good to me. I don't have a problem with Madison. I just like Maddie better. It's easier to say."

Finally, the food shows up and my stomach gives a grateful grumble. Seth hears it.

Seth: "Looks like the food came just in time for you."

Madison: "Yes. I told you I'm starving."

We eat our meal and are pretty much occupied with the idea of eating and filling up our stomachs. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has gathered over at Lucky Strikes. Dean is outside smoking a cigarette with Kensie.

Dean: "I don't know why Seth said he'd meet us here. He's obviously taking Maddie on a date and didn't want to make it awkward for her."

Kensie: "Maybe Maddie didn't want to go on a date and it was just easier for him to make a group plan then a one on one date. Those first dates can be awkward and uncomfortable."

Dean: "Were you uncomfortable on our first date?"

Kensie: "No, but when I was getting ready I was nervous and awkward. Then I saw you and that awkward feeling went away. You made me feel comfortable until I started to anticipate that first kiss. Then the nerves kicked in again."

Dean: "Wow and I thought the guy felt all the pressure. Apparently, the woman worries about that first kiss and making a good impression too."

Kensie: "Yes, Dean we do. Didn't you learn this stuff when you were a teenager dating?"

Dean: "Yeah, but I never asked my date if she was nervous or awkward until right now."

Kensie: "I said awkward and uncomfortable not nervous."

Dean: "Well, nerves are a part of being awkward."

Kensie: "This is true. So, how long has Seth been with Maddie?"

Dean: "Oh there not together. They just met this afternoon. He's still pulling the "She's my friend" routine right now. I don't think they're after anything serious."

Kensie: "Is she hot?"

Dean: "Yeah she is smoking hot."

He shows her the picture Seth took of me and put on his Instagram in my Hounds of Justice gear. Kensie gives a look of approval.

Kensie: "I love her gear. She is hot. Seth has good taste."

Dean: "He sure does. I even suggested he wear cologne instead of Axe."

Kensie: "Ah, you remember me telling you that. Good call."

Dean: "Seth doesn't really have the whole "gag someone with Axe" problem. He's a typical 27 year old guy but he's clean and takes care of himself."


End file.
